


You're Not Embarrassed Right?

by Jinxous



Series: The Flash Prompts [1]
Category: The Flash
Genre: M/M, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 21:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10200383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: Hartley's relationship with his soulmate, David, has been stationary, and Hartley's starting to doubt his if this is the right David.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Nixie-Deangel "Stay the Night. Please"
> 
> I did a little crossing with the comic and the show. In the comic Hartley and Barry are roommates and he has a pet rat.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: I fixed the issue. My computer posted the story three times, but I got ride of the other two

Hartley knew David never asked for this, for him. It was just dumb luck. David Singh, Captain of the Forensic Lab at CCPD, had had Hartley's name on his arm since puberty, long before Hartley even hit puberty and received David's name. The day Hartley received David's name was the happiest and the saddest day of his life. He'd been a late bloomer, hitting puberty when he was sixteen. When he'd shown his parents all hell broke loose. They threatened that if he tried to find this man they'd disown him. They talked about removing the name all together, Hartley rejecting loudly. It was his name, the one person that could never hate him or send him away. So they kicked Hartley out, the younger taking residence in Star Lab until he found a new place. He knew his friends were alright with his name, they encouraged him to search for David. Of course the accelerator explosion sent him on a less approved life. The Pied Piper was born, and so was the biggest mistake of his life. Reconnecting with his senses Hartley worked with Barry from time to time, then one day came searching for his help. That's when he ran into David. They'd collided, Hartley apologizing as he stared up at the glaring man. He called him Pied Piper, Hartley not rejecting it. Barry came in and saved him in time he introduced them…Hartley's heart swelling then breaking as David rejected him. Still Hartley was persistent, until David finally agreed to go out with him. The date wasn't bad, they actually had fun, in fact David asked him out again. They had a slow start to their relationship, bumpy too since Hartley was an ex-villain. He'd done his time and had been released. Still David never told his co-workers, in fact Hartley swore he was embarrassed of him. He kept that feeling to himself and dealt with it. 

Here he was, surprising David with a romantic homemade meal. As he lit candles the candles the feeling of dread washed over him. All day he'd had this overwhelming feeling of dread and fear. He kept swallowing it thinking about the fun night he had planned. He was sure it was because of the doubt he had for their relationship. They hadn't gone passed kissing and hand holding, the won't even do that in public. Hell, David will walk five feet apart from Hartley so people won't suspect anything, he even covers his name out in public. This had Hartley think…maybe he was the wrong David and Hartley was the wrong Hartley. They hadn't sealed anything so there's no way to know for sure. Maybe his feels were fake, forced. Maybe instead of a fun night they'd end up at the bottom of the rubble. Maybe Hartley should confront David, ask him how he really feels about Hartley. Maybe he's scared, of being alone, of what Hartley would do if they broke up. Hartley wouldn't do anything, his gloves are packed away at Star Labs, Cisco working on them to improve them. Still dating an ex-con is no doubt terrifying, David had the right to not tell anyone. Looking down at his arm Hartley wondered sometimes if he should just cut it apart, sever any feeling he has to his soulmate. If this David wasn't the David Hartley ruined his life for then he should stop looking. He's hurt people, people David knows. He doesn't deserve happiness. He should have never pressed David, he's falling into that loop. Any guy named David you meet you get the hots for because you're too confused and scared. 

The smell of smoke brought him back, the smoke alarm sounding soon after. Rushing to the kitchen Hartley pulled the lasagna from the oven, turning the oven off and turning the smoke alarms off. He made it back to back to the Lasagna, seeing the charcoaled pasta. He slide down the cabinet, covering his eyes as his feelings came out.

It wasn't worth it, he wasn't worth it. Hartley thought, his body shaking as it was getting harder to breath. His breath was shallow, it was like he was cut off from the oxygen of the world. He was trying to get air, tears falling done his eyes as he struggles. As he breathed in he caught smoke from the oven, making him cough. The world seemed dead silent to him, even with his hearing aids. He thought he heard his name being yelled and saw something fall out of the corner of his eye. He thought maybe it was his pet rat running loose, and wished more than anything that his roommate was home, but he's out saving people. Suddenly David was in front of him, the younger whimpering as David grabbed his hand. He couldn't understand what he was saying, but him gripping Hartley's hand helped him out. 

"Breath slowly Hartley, your going to hyperventilate." David said, the younger doing as he was told. The older breathed with him, gripping his tightly. It took a few minutes but Hartley was able to breath again, his heart slowing down to normal pace. The world became reality again, the older smiling. "Are you feeling better? Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No, I'm fine." Hartley mumbled, sitting back.

"Fine? You just had a minor panic attack Hart. You need to lay down, I'll call for food." Without giving time to argue David picked Hartley up, the younger curling up against him. 

"Tonight was suppose to be romantic." Hartley mumbled as David carried him to the bedroom, which he was grateful for since his muscles were still tense.

"Romantic? Why?"

"We've been together for a while, aren't you ready to consummate or bond?"

"Are you ready for a sex Hartley? I thought we were waiting till we were comfortable." David said, laying Hartley down on his bed. Covering him up David slid down and sat beside him, letting his own heart slow down.

"I-I just…I'm doubting things?"

"Doubting? What's been bugging you?"

"If we have sex we'll know we are right for each other…but are you sure I'm the right Hartley and you're the right David."

"I'm positive you're the right Hartley. Why would you doubt that?" David said, turning to see Hartley with tears in his eyes. 

"Because you're embarrassed of me, I mean it is all my fault because I chose to be a villain. I just…you never hold my hand in public, or kiss me, or even hug me."

"I thought you were okay with me being in the closet to everyone."

"It's a big city, why can't you walk hand in hand down the street. Soulmates are suppose to be open with others and excited to have found one another."

"I am happy that I found you. Maybe I have taken it a bit far. How about tomorrow I take a sick day and we can go out together and do gross couple things." Hartley smiled, David taking that as a yes. "Okay I'll go blow out the candles and call for dinner. Chinese?"

"Sure." David got up, about to take a step towards the door, only to have Hartley grab his wrist." Turning he raised a bro. 

"Can you…I was wondering, if you want…can you stay the night. Please." David smiled wider than he had that night, kneeling down and kissing Hartley.

"Of course, but first noodles." Hartley smiled as David kissed his cheek, nodding as he curled up. "Then snuggles." At that moment Hartley would have bursted into laughter if he'd had the strength. Nothing beats a tough man like David saying he wants snuggles. For now Hartley just drifted, waiting for food.


End file.
